REINA SIN CORONA
by Darla Asakura
Summary: Bella es una chica normal que tiene una vida normal, familia, amigos, un novio que la adora y que además pretende realizar una especializacion en Italia, pero por culpa de un accidente aereo termina ocupando el lugar de Renesmee, futura reina de Volterra.


**REINA SIN CORONA**

**By: Darla Asakura**

**

* * *

  
**

**Resumen**:

Bella es una chica normal que vive en Forks, enamorada de su novio de toda la vida Jacob, quien luego de terminar sus estudios en psicología pretende hacer una especialización en Italia, pero la vida le juega una mala pasada, cuando al verse involucrada en un accidente aéreo termina ocupando el lugar de Renesmee, futura reina de Volterra.

**Disclaimer**:

Los personajes de crepúsculo no me pertenecen, sino a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer… yo solo los tomé prestados con fines para nada lucrativos.

* * *

**CAPITULO I**

**SIMPLEMENTE BELLA**

Isabella Swan es una chica de 23 años que acaba de graduarse de Psicología, vive en el pequeño pueblito de Forks, Washington, el cual es demasiado frío para su gusto, pero soportar el frío no le cuesta ningún trabajo mientras se encuentre junto a su amado novio Jacob Black. Jacob es un chico muy dulce y bueno, con un carácter algo rebelde, pero aun así muy responsable, él, así como muchos de los amigos de la chica, hace parte de la reserva Quileute que se encuentra ubicada en la costa de Forks, más específicamente en la playa de "La Push".

Bella había planeado su sencilla vida, mucho tiempo atrás, por supuesto Jacob era parte de ella, ni siquiera el tiempo que duró la carrera que se decidió estudiar un poco más lejos, pudo separarlos y eso se debía más que nada, al inmenso amor que ella sentía por su novio y a la casi adoración que este le profesaba; para ella las cosas no podían haber sido más fáciles, le ofrecieron un puesto en la preparatoria de Forks como consejera estudiantil y ella lo aceptó de inmediato.

La vida de Bella desde siempre había sido de lo más normal, con muy pocos sobresaltos, sus padres se habían divorciado muchos años atrás, cuando ella aun era pequeña, por lo que la mayor parte de su infancia la pasó en Phoenix junto a su madre Renée, su padre Charlie se quedó viviendo en Forks, donde era reconocido como el Jefe de la policía Swan. A la edad de 17 años su madre volvió a casarse, su padrastro Phil era un dotado del béisbol, por lo que por lo general, estaba fuera de casa y su madre se quedaba solo por hacerle compañía, fue así que Bella tomó su primera gran decisión: mudarse con papá a Forks, un pueblito casi olvidado que al principio ella odiaba, pero que en muy poco tiempo empezó a amar irremediablemente, pues allí no sólo encontró el amor, sino que también a las mejores amigas que podría llegar a tener jamás: Leah y Ángela.

Hoy, aproximadamente cinco años después, Bella acababa de tomar otra gran decisión. Una que le cambiaría por completo la vida, se iría a Italia para especializarse en Psicología Infanto-juvenil, para ampliar sus conocimientos en esta área y así poder ayudar más a sus jóvenes dotados, como solía llamarles. La oportunidad le llegó como caída del cielo, ganó una beca debido a su excelente labor como consejera en la preparatoria, pero aun así el tomar la decisión le costó un poco, no le era fácil irse del país dejando atrás a su familia, a sus amigos y a su novio, con el que ya pretendía mudarse, pero quién sorprendentemente fue el primero en insistirle para que se decidiera a cumplir sus metas, Jacob la conocía a la perfección y sabía que no tenía derecho a truncar sus sueños, de igual manera a él y a su corazón los tendría para siempre, que importaban dos años más o menos, cuando estaba seguro del amor que su Bella sentía por él.

La noche antes de salir de viaje, Bella se hallaba algo inquieta, eran dos años fuera, pues no estaba segura de si podría regresar en alguna ocasión o no, antes de acabar su especialización; sin embargo su padre se hallaba fascinado con la idea, pues él quería para su única hija lo mejor, su madre Renée compartía esa sensación, aquella misma noche cuando se despidieron vía telefónica se lo hizo saber nuevamente. Al colgar el teléfono la chica miró a Jake, quien se hallaba al lado de Charlie sentado en el sofá, con la vista perdida en la pantalla de la televisión, donde presentaban un partido de béisbol, al observarlo no podía dejar de maravillarse ante su imponente figura, el muchacho aun siendo menor que ella 1 año, era sorprendentemente alto y atractivo, tanto que no aparentaba para nada sus escasos 22 años, ella lo adoraba… la verdad no tenía idea de lo que podría llegar a ser su vida sin su Jacob, siempre se había preguntado qué era aquello que había hecho tan bien en esa vida para merecerlo, su amor, su mejor amigo. El joven de ojos y cabellos negros como la noche y tez cobriza la hizo blanco de su penetrante mirada, posiblemente al sentirse observado, para luego ponerse en pie y dirigirse hacia donde ella se encontraba regalándole una cálida sonrisa, que hizo que a Bella se le encogiera el corazón dentro del pecho, lo iba a extrañar muchísimo, se moriría de tristeza sin su Jake.

- Me la llevo a "La Push", Charlie. – soltó el muchacho Quileute con tranquilidad.

- No nos esperes despierto. – agregó guiñándole un ojo, antes de tomar a Bella de la mano.

Charlie soltó un bufido, Jacob nunca cambiaría…

Por supuesto que no los esperaría, sabía de sobra que su hija estaba más que protegida en la reserva, junto al hijo de su mejor amigo, Billy, no pudo evitar pensar Bella. De todas formas se acercó a él y le dio un corto beso en la mejilla, haciéndole sonrojar sobremanera.

- No te preocupes, regresaré temprano, papá.- le tranquilizó ella, sintiendo que eso no estaba de más.

- No lo creo. – murmuró Jacob, entre dientes.

Bella ignoró a propósito el comentario que hizo su novio, ella no pretendía pasar en vela su última noche en casa. Hicieron casi todo el recorrido hacia la reserva en silencio, ella era una chica de pocas palabras y su novio lo sabía, así como también sabía que se encontraba nerviosa, por eso se limitó a atraerla a él y acunarla en su amplío pecho de forma protectora.

Las noches que solía pasar en "La Push" eran en su mayoría veladas muy tranquilas, salvo cuando el grupo de amigos de Jake, con este a la cabeza, se encargaban de hacer sus asombrosas fiestas en la playa o aquellas veces en que solían reunirse alrededor de una fogata para disfrutar de las historias de los antiguos Quileutes, de la boca de los mismísimos ancianos del consejo indio, las cuales entretenían a todos y la hacían soñar despierta con mundos de pura fantasía, con seres superiores, llenos de múltiples dones, poderes y talentos. No se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que aquella noche era una de esas, cuando luego de aparcar el auto negro frente a la pequeña casita, Jake la guiara de la mano directamente hacia la playa sin dejarla siquiera entrar a saludar a Billy.

- Jake…- lo frenó ella, al tiempo que dejó de caminar.

Él la miró expectante, sin saber que era exactamente lo que estaba mal.

- Creo que no es buena idea. – dijo en un hilito de voz.

- ¿De qué hablas?, allá están nuestros amigos, pensé que querrías despedirte. –

Bella lo miró solo una vez más, con sus grandes ojos chocolates y él lo comprendió todo.

- Oh. – gimió él, perdiéndose en la profundidad de la mirada de Bella.

No dijo nada más, la tomó de la mano y la guió en dirección contraria al lugar de donde provenían las voces alegres de sus amigos. Bella se dejó llevar algo confundida, no tenía idea de a donde le llevaba Jacob, aunque tampoco era que le preocupara… si estaba con él, estaba segura.

Jacob se detuvo hasta llegar a un claro iluminado solo por la luz de la luna y se dio vuelta para regalarle una de sus hermosas sonrisas, su novia se la devolvió tímidamente y entonces lo vio, a espaldas de su amado. Era un árbol grande, de una de sus ramas colgaba el columpio que el chico le había construido como regalo cuando cumplió 18 años, ella se separó de él y se dirigió hacia el árbol de forma automática, para luego sentarse en el columpio. Jake le siguió con la mirada sin perder la sonrisa y luego llegó hasta donde ella se encontraba para darle un pequeño empujoncito haciéndola reír…

- No creo ser capaz de dejarte ir.- le dijo ella en un hilito de voz.

- Nadie te está pidiendo eso.- aclaró él entonces, tomando una de sus manos y colocándosela en el pecho.

- Éste… ya es tuyo, a ti solamente te toca decidir por cuánto tiempo quieres conservarlo…- expuso el muchacho, sin dejar de apretar la delicada mano contra su pecho.

La chica lo miró algo confundida, y luego siguió su mirada negra hasta el gran tronco de ese árbol, que en muchas otras ocasiones había sido el testigo silencioso de su amor…

De repente recordó el día en que el chico le confesó su amor, fue ese mismo el día que le pidió que se convirtiera en su novia; la chica entonces clavó momentáneamente sus hermosos ojos chocolate en aquel mensaje de "Mi corazón es tuyo" que Jacob había tallado para ella alguna vez.

- Bells… - le llamó el chico moreno.

Ella se volvió a mirarlo, su voz se escuchaba seria ahora.

- ¿Por cuánto?...- volvió a preguntar él.

Bella lo miró de forma intensa, regalándole una sonrisa.

- Lo querré por siempre… por siempre y para siempre, mi lobito. – susurró dulcemente.

Jacob suspiró y soltó la mano de ella que hasta entonces había mantenido situada sobre su pecho para que sintiera el fuerte golpeteo de su corazón. Sonrió ampliamente, antes de alejarse un poco del columpio que la chica ocupaba.

- Eso lo hace un poco más fácil, iba a hacer esto luego pero… – dijo el chico de tez morena, metiéndose la mano en uno de los bolsillos de sus gastados Jeans, para sacar una especie de cajita que Bella miró confundida.

- Isabella Swan… te amo más de lo que algún día soñé que podría llegar a amar a alguien en esta vida, probablemente podría vivir sin ti…- meditó un poco, perdiéndose un segundo.

- Pero si llegara a perderte, de seguro optaría por dejarme morir, así que…-

- ¡NO!- el grito de Bella le frenó en seco, se le veía alarmada, horrorizada.

El semblante de Jacob cambió a uno que mostraba claros indicios de sorpresa y decepción.

- Vaya, ni siquiera me dejaste llegar a esa parte.- dijo forzando una sonrisa, mientras hacía ademanes de guardar la pequeña cajita nuevamente.

- Espera Jake, no quise…- comenzó ella a hablar aceleradamente, bajándose del columpio para llegar hasta él y tomarle las manos, deteniéndolo.

- Tranquila Bells, ya sé lo que piensas del matrimonio después de lo de tus padres, no fue buena idea. – espetó el chico suavemente bajando la mirada, pero la alzó casi de inmediato en el momento en que la chica le arrebató la cajita de las manos.

- Por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo, tonto.- le escuchó decir a Bella, al tiempo que se colocaba el sencillo anillo de compromiso en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda. Jacob no pudo más que sonreír ante el arrebato de ella.

- Entonces, ¿por qué…?- intentó formular la pregunta, pero ella no le dejó, respondiéndole anticipadamente.

- Porque me asustaste, que es eso de "optaría por dejarme morir".- le regañó enseguida, Jacob sonrió dulcemente.

- Es que no quiero vivir sin ti. – musitó él en voz muy baja.

- Pues si tendrás que hacerlo. Jacob, no planeo abandonarte por ahora, pero…- empezó rápidamente Bella con su explicación.

- ¿Por ahora?- recalcó él precavido, mientras hacía un gesto de desaprobación.

- Pero, en esta vida nunca se sabe… promete que no importa lo que suceda, te mantendrás con vida.- terminó de decir la chica, ignorando adrede el comentario de él. Por un momento se había imaginado el mundo sin Jacob Black y sus risas en él, y lo que pasó por su mente no le gustó para nada.

- Bella…- Jacob dijo su nombre con lentitud, pero se vio interrumpido nuevamente por la chica.

- Solo promételo, por favor… lo último que querría es que tu vida terminara, solo porque yo he dejado de existir.- acabó de aclararle ella, y es que así lo sentía. No podía permitir que algo como eso sucediera, la vida de su Jake era más importante para ella que la propia. Lo miró con gesto severo.

- Esto es una idiotez… - bufó el muchacho Quileute.

- Por favor, por mí…- pidió ella con voz suplicante, mientras ponía esa carita de borreguito a medio morir que sabía era la debilidad de su novio, ahora prometido.

- Está bien, lo prometo. ¿Contenta?- rugió el muchacho de inmediato, ahogando un suspiro de rendición.

- Pues sí. Ahora, bésame. – ordenó Bella, colgándosele del cuello enseguida para asaltar los labios del chico.

El beso fue dulce al principio, pero luego la boca femenina logró encender la pasión que su novio había tratado en vano de controlar al principio, eso era lo que más le gustaba a Bella de él, que era puro fuego y ella sería feliz consumiéndose en él; al cabo de unos minutos, debieron separarse por la falta de aire.

- ¿Acaso planeas un suicidio?, no me acabas de decir que no pretendes abandonarme "por ahora".- aprovechó él para recordarle, aun manteniéndole presa entre sus brazos.

- No, pero ya te dije… nunca se sabe. Mañana puede caerse el avión.- exclamó la chica con suma tranquilidad.

- Ya no tienes dudas, ¿eh?...- le pregunto él, a sabiendas de que no existía ni un atisbo de duda en ella.

- No si tengo esto en el dedo, ya nunca podrás librarte de mí.- contesto ella, mostrándole el anillo y riendo nerviosa.

- Así que yo era el motivo de tus dudas, pero que poca fé me tienes, mujer.- comento él, haciéndose el ofendido. Bella rió, mientras pensaba en lo difícil que le resultaba a su novio fingir.

- Da igual, porque me hubieras subido al avión amarrada, con tal que no dejara de cumplir uno de mis sueños por quedarme junto a ti. – repuso la joven, para luego deleitarse al contemplarlo embelesada.

- ¿amarrada?- inquirió el chico en tono inocente.

- Conozco tus alcances.- expuso ella con resolución, observándolo como si nada de lo que el hiciera pudiera tomarla por sorpresa.

- Vamos, que ni siquiera me has dejado celebrar con todas las de la ley, el hecho de que finalmente soy el hombre más feliz del mundo. – acabo Jacob por terminar finalmente aquella conversación, echando a correr con ella a cuestas quien reía con ganas.

Jake se detuvo en seco y colocó a Bella a su lado, cuando miró el desorden de la fiesta que sus amigos ya habían comenzado. Bella rió a su lado, haciendo que Jake la mirara como si se hubiese vuelto loca de repente.

- Y según parece, se cansaron de esperar y empezaron sin nosotros.- musitó la chica alegremente, al tiempo que soltaba la mano de su prometido para unirse a la fiesta, caminando de espaldas con la mirada aun clavada en el, instándole a seguirla, cosa que el chico quileute hizo sin dudar.

**- Twilight -**

Mientras abordaba el avión la mente de Bella voló hacia la sala de espera, el lugar desde donde se había despedido de su familia y sus amigos, hacia solo cinco minutos. Charlie como siempre se mostró un poco incomodo demostrando sus sentimientos en público, en eso ella y él se parecían mucho, a su lado se hallaba Renée su mamá y Phil, el esposo de esta quien la despidió con una sonrisa dulce, al ver como su esposa la abrazaba como si ella en vez de a Italia viajara a la luna; sus amigas Leah y Ángela estaban también allí, era la primera vez que las veía juntas, bueno… en realidad, era la segunda vez., la primera había sido la noche anterior en la playa. Jacob había invitado a todos para que presenciaran el momento en que ella finalmente le diera el sí, cosa que realmente no salió como él había planeado, pero lo importante era que si se casarían… apenas volviera a poner un pie en suelo estadounidense correría a La Push y se lo llevaría a la primera iglesia que encontrara. Total, ya todos estaban acostumbrados a sus arrebatos, ella era una chica espontánea por naturaleza, tanto que la noche anterior había sin querer, dañado todo el elaborado plan que su novio, amigos y familia tenían para hacer de su compromiso la cosa mas romántica y divertida del mundo, porque todos estaban enterados de que él le pediría matrimonio, todos… Leah, Seth, Ángela, Billy, Charlie y hasta Renée, quien tuvo ha delicadeza de engañarla al llamar a despedirse, supuestamente desde Phoenix, cuando ya se hallaba en Forks.

La emoción le duró poco a Bella, pues al sentarse y a la primera llamada de "asegúrense de que se han colocado los cinturones, vamos a despegar" de la azafata, la tristeza y nostalgia nuevamente volvieron a apoderarse de todo su ser. En ese preciso momento una dulce voz le sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos y le hizo dejar de mirar por la ventana del avión, para posar su mirada por primera vez en la hermosa mujer que estaba sentada a su lado.

- Ellos estarán allí, a tu regreso.- murmuró la hermosa muchacha con una ternura que se dejaba notar en sus bellos ojos color chocolate, extrañamente idénticos a los suyos.

La chica en cuestión era realmente hermosa, tanto que a Bella le sorprendió encontrar un rasgo suyo entre sus arrebatadoras facciones, sus achocolatados ojos hacían un perfecto contraste con su nívea piel y el color bronce de su cabello, que suelto caía en perfectos rizos por sus hombros y espalda.

- Mi nombre es Nessie, y el tuyo…- dijo ella, regalándole una gran sonrisa, que hubiese hecho morir de la envidia a cualquiera que se dedicara a hacer comerciales de dentífricos.

- Soy Bella. – murmuró como pudo, sonrojándose al pensar en que tal vez su compañera hubiese notado su detallado escrutinio.

- Los vi cuando se despedían en el aeropuerto, se nota que te quieren mucho. ¿Era tu familia?- preguntó la bella Nessie.

- No todos, también estaban algunos amigos y… mi novio. – vaciló un poco Bella, al tiempo que los recuerdos de su Jake le venían a la mente, llenándola de dicha, pero también de una extraña tristeza que se coló en su pecho.

- Prometido.- le corrigió Nessie, suavemente.

Bella la miró asombrada, y entonces notó que la otra miraba la mano en la que lucía su adorado anillo de compromiso, su más preciado tesoro en ese momento, el cual había estado acariciando con sus dedos de forma inconsciente. Asintió levemente en respuesta a la palabra de la chica de cabello cobrizo, sin poder evitar sonrojarse esta vez hasta las raíces mismas de su cabello castaño.

- ¿Era el muchacho fuerte, alto y moreno que no parecía dispuesto a dejarte ir?- le escuchó decir a Nessie.

- Su nombre es Jacob.- musitó ella su nombre con dulzura extrema, casi acariciándolo mientras clavaba sus ojos marrones en aquel anillo.

- Dime Bella… ¿lo amas?.- la pregunta de la chica la tomó totalmente desprevenida, y aun así Bella no tardó ni un segundo en responderla, sin percatarse en que la analítica mirada de la otra muchacha se encontraba sobre ella.

- Con toda mi alma.- soltó con convicción, si de algo estaba segura era del amor que sentía hacia Jake.

- Entonces… el amor si existe.- resolvió Nessie como si nunca hubiera estado consciente de aquello, sino hasta ese momento. Bella volvió sus ojos hacia Nessie extrañada ante el tono en que ella había dicho esa frase, para encontrarse con que esta le devolvía una mirada llena de esperanza.

**- Twilight -**

El resto de horas que duraba aquel vuelo se le hicieron cortas a Bella, más que nada gracias a la compañía de Nessie, quien parecía maravillada con el más mínimo detalle que ésta le describía sobre su vida en Forks, su amor por su trabajo, su familia y su adorado Jake; sin embargo y aunque la muchacha era alegre y dulce, se le hizo casi imposible a la otra saber más sobre ella, hasta el momento solo sabía que su nombre completo era Renesmee Vulturi y que iba al reencuentro con su padre, de quien se vio forzada a separarse hacía mucho tiempo para poder completar su educación lo mejor posible, pero nada más.

- Renesmee…- comenzó a decir Bella.

- Nessie.- le corrigió la otra, casi de inmediato, regalándole una sonrisa que Bella correspondió.

- Quería saber…- trató de preguntar, pero un brusco estremecimiento del avión truncó la frase de la chica, quien se aferró a los brazos del asiento totalmente desubicada, dirigiendo la mirada hacia el oscuro y aterrador cielo que dejaba ver la ventanilla.

Bella estaba asustada al igual que casi todos los pasajeros de aquel vuelo, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando escuchó la voz de una de las azafatas pidiendo calma, horrorizada supo adonde llevaba todo eso, muy seguramente a la muerte… a su muerte. Recordó todo lo que había dejado de hacer, todo lo que aplazó para su regreso, las vacaciones en florida con su madre y Ángela, ir de pesca con su padre, el bautizo de Noah, el primer hijo de Sam y Emily y por supuesto… su boda con Jake. Una mano sobre la suya le sobresaltó aun más por un segundo, antes de fijar sus ojos en la hermosa chica a su lado, quien con seguridad compartiría su funesto destino… sin embargo Nessie no parecía para nada asustada y al observarla Bella sintió como la tranquilidad volvía poco a poco a su ser, lo cual le resultó demasiado ilógico pues todo a su alrededor era un completo caos.

- Todo estará bien.- susurró Nessie a su oído, luego de envolverla en un abrazo algo protector, que le hizo pensar en lo mucho que hubiese deseado tener una hermana, antes de caer en un profundo estado de inconsciencia.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora**:

Bueno hasta aquí el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado… gracias por molestarse en leer.

**Darla**


End file.
